


Work At Home

by Dovikkare



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Clexa Week, Clexa Week 2021, F/F, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:36:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29854050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dovikkare/pseuds/Dovikkare
Summary: Fanart for Day 4 of Clexaweek: "At Work".
Relationships: Clarke Griffin/Lexa
Kudos: 7





	Work At Home

Clarke’s stressed at a work meeting.

Lexa’s able to provide a way to relax.

I wouldn’t tag this NSFW because it’s not, but it is suggestive.

  



End file.
